


Halo

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry, Ron, and video games.





	Halo

“Halo?” asked Ron.

“It’s a video game,” said Harry, shaking his head amusedly.

“Oh. What’s that?”

“I’ll show you,” Harry plopped down in front of the X-Box.

Ron watched in horror and astonishment as Harry went through level after level, killing every odd looking creature in sight.

“So, you like Avada all those scary looking things? That’s the point of it?”

“Yes, Ron, that’s the whole point of the game,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“And you get to fly around in that purple thing?”

“It’s called a ghost.”

“Cool. Can I play?”

“Sure thing.”

“Can you show me how?”


End file.
